finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Fina
Dark Fina, known as Devil Fina or Magus Fina in Japan, is a playable supporting character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is a servant of Hess and has a connection with Fina. Profile Appearance Dark Fina has basically the same traits as Fina, sharing in skin, hair and eye color, but with noticeable differences. Dark Fina's hair is considerably longer and more messy, her eyes are shown to have a visibly more reddish coloration, and her official render displays her with a more sizeable bust as well. Whereas Fina wears mostly white clothing, Dark Fina wears mostly black clothing, consisting of long hood which covers her head and almost the entirety of her back, a black straight dress with openings on her legs, black heels, long red sleeved gloves that cover most of her arms and red adornments that surround her chest, leaving her navel and cleavage exposed. She also changes her weapon from a bow to a snake-shaped whip named the Empress Birch. Her artwork also shows several red snakes surrounding and coming from the whip. The result is a more mature, revealing and intimidating figure, greatly contrasting with Fina's more pure, modest and younger appearance. Personality Dark Fina is a stark contrast from the otherwise, kind, naive and simple-minded Fina, as she is a brash young woman who yearns for being given power. Although she has an abrasive tongue—with her jibes and patronizing tone—she also displays a firm determination and from time to time, a sincerity similar to that of her current self. However she is much more serious, no-nonsense and straight to the point woman, although she rarely bothers to interact with others, preferring to be on her own and is uninterested in explaining things to others, sometimes to the annoyance of the rest of the party despite the seriousness of the situation, simply because she feels she owes them no such explanation. As stated by her in-game description, much of Dark Fina's motivations are inclined to her mission that she believes must succeed on. She does however hold a softer spot for both Rain and also her kinder self. As she is fairly concerned with the former's well being, while being persuaded by the latter to help the others despite the fact that she personally didn't find any point. She also does display some kindness as she used her powers to restore the peace at Olderion. Story Not much is known about Dark Fina's previous life, except that she was in the servitude of Hess and has battled the Sworn Six of Paladia repeatedly. Like them, she has been alive for at least 700 years and continues the struggle. She is also acquainted with both Raegen and Rain, knowing very well about Rain's father and Rain's encounter with the crystal as a child. At some point she disappeared and somehow resided inside Fina. Dark Fina first appears in the game, following the failure of Veritas of the Waters' scheme at Lake Dorr. As the servant of Aldore launches her next attack, flooding a large part of Olderion with water and is subsequently intercepted by the party. Fina attempts to attack Waters but is deflected by the ring. In response to the ring, Fina regains her memories as a warrior of Hess. Fina recognizes Waters as a warrior of Aldore and fights Waters alone being able to beat her and force her retreat. They then decide to pursuit Waters as Fina can feel her presence. With the help of pirate captain Mercedes, they find Waters in the Ghost Ship and a battle ensues as Fina mocks Waters' inability to remain hidden. Waters proclaims things won't end as before, but is eventually defeated, losing the Sacred Ring. Rain approaches the ring and touches it, causing his arm to glow with power, hurting him and putting his life in danger as the power is becoming too much for him. Waters recognizes the phenomenon and decides that Dark should be alerted and subsequently hides in Elle's shadow. As they close to the Shrine, Elle has a personal conversation with her, discussing how to save both the Olderion Federation and Rain using the Crystal's powers. Dark Fina discloses that there is a way but warns Elle about the consequences of such actions. The party travels to the Water Shrine in order to reach the Crystal so they can use it to heal Rain and restore the Aquapolis to normal. As the party approaches the shrine, Waters reveals to the party that she survived the last encounter and attacks them with monsters, while Elle runs to the Crystal chamber in order to use his power as a Warden of the Waters to amplify the Crystal's in order to both heal Rain and restore the city. Upon reaching the Crystal, Elle boosts the Crystal's power but is interrupted by Waters who reveals she chose to hide in his shadow she knew knew that Elle would be too inexperienced to notice her presence. Waters injures Elle and shatters the Crystal, while gloating over her own beauty. Veritas of the Waters then prepares to ambush Rain and his party when move to reach the Crystal, but is distracted by Elle who found himself empowered by his fiancée's, Arsha amulet facing Waters by himself. He proves to be a tough challenge for Waters who loses patience after Elle claims he has no intentions of defeating the armored invader. When Waters deals a mortal wound to Elle, she comes to realize all too late that Elle stalled in order to thwart Waters' eventual ambush. Infuriated Waters attempts to kill the party but is beaten and retreats for good. As the the battles were occurring, Dark Fina lies outside the Shrine believing any effort to be a waste at this point and that Rain and his friends will fail. Fina however talks inside of her and convinces her that their efforts aren't in vain and that Dark Fina too believes and desires to help Rain as the they share the same feelings. Dark Fina reluctantly decides to help them. With Waters' defeat, Dark Fina uses the Crystal shards still brimming with power from Elle and restores Olderion and heals Rain of his current condition. This uses too much power from her and is forced to lay dormant again, leaving the normal Fina behind. Memories of the Aquapolis Dark Fina challenges Rain and his friends. She has them navigate through several dungeons manifested through the visions and make them bear witness of different fragments of memory of the different characters they interacted within the region. She awaits them in a room resembling the Crystal Chamber where she puts them to test. She them braves them to face her with her true power waiting deeper in the dungeon. Rain and his friends confront her, this time now while using her true power. After being defeated she disappears pleased with the outcome. Gameplay Dark Fina's job is listed as Dark Spirit. She can equip, Rods, staves, whips, and maces, along with hats, clothes, robes and accessories. She is a Magic Offense unit and is widely considered one of the most powerful characters in that role, if not outright the most powerful, slightly above Exdeath and the Emperor, due to her excellent elemental coverage, great passive abilities boosting her power, granting her status ailment immunities as well as being able to inflict them herself, and powerful abilities such as Ultima. She can also Double Cast Black Magic abilities allowing her to double her damage output. As a unit she has a minimum rarity of 5★ and can be awakened to 6★. *6★: Calamity Gem x20, Calamity Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Prismatic Horn x5, Divine Crystal x5 Abilities Non-Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Imperial Saga'' Dark Fina appears as an obtainable character in the collaboration event. IS Dark Fina.png| IS Dark Fina2.png| Gallery FFBE Demon Fina CG.png|Dark Fina's promotional render. FFBE Fina Dark Fina CG.png|Fina and Dark Fina in the Touch It music video. FFBE Cast.png|Dark Fina and the cast of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius in the Touch It music video. FFBE_385_Demon_Fina.png|5★ Dark Fina. FFBE_386_Demon_Fina.png|6★ Dark Fina. FFBE_496_Fina.png|5★ Summer Dark Fina. FFBE_497_Fina.png|6★ Summer Dark Fina. FFBE Demon Fina Sprite.gif|Animation for one of Dark Fina's Limit Bursts. FFBE Dark Fina Sprite.png|Dark Fina's enemy sprite. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius characters